


Mazophilia

by Rocquellan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy no Jutsu has suffered a technical malfunction, Sasuke's brain as short circuited, Naruto is in deep shit. </p><p>Mazophilia-a type of sexual fetish which involves a sexual interest in female breasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mazophilia

" _In the latest in the Konohagakure daily news, twenty year old Amaya Atsuko was found in her home, murdered, the latest in a series…"_

 

Tsunade shut the tv off with an audible click and sighed. As the Hokage she was entrusted with her villages' safety and the fact that there was a rogue nin harming her people left a bad taste in her mouth. She sat around her desk in the Hokage tower, wondering how she would be able to pull this off without putting Naruto in danger. She contemplated her options as she looked over the report before her, knowing there was no other way.

 

Her head started to throb.

 

She called for one of the ANBU guards stationed outside her door.

 

"Get me Naruto Uzumaki and Uchiha Sasuke," she instructed.

 

The ninja bowed in acquiesce before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

 

She had made a bet that she would be able to go a week without sake, two days later she was about to lose said bet.

 

*****************NaruSasu*****************

 

Naruto was surprised when he walked in to the Hokage's office to see Sasuke there. He knew that whatever she wanted was serious since she sent a guard to get him instead of visiting him herself, so he came as quickly as he could.

 

"Baa-chan, I was eating ramen, what do you want?" he smiled haughtily.

 

"Naruto, cut the crap," the blonde woman chided. When it came to his and the villager's safety, she was in no mood to play.

 

Naruto blinked before taking a seat in the chair beside Sasuke, who sat with his arms folded and his head front and centre from one of the two wooden chairs available before Tsunade's desk, which was piled high with paperwork.

 

"Now, as to why you both are here…" Tsunade started. She took up the folder before her and skimmed over the contents before putting it down and looking at the two.

 

"Naruto, you have heard about the midnight killer?"

 

Naruto nodded his head. For the past month there was a ninja going around raping, beating and killing women at night, even in their homes so nobody was safe. It was big news and everybody's been talking about it; all the females in Konoha were scared and jumpy, some even paranoid.

 

"Did you know he has a specific type?" Tsunade asked.

 

"No, what is it?" Naruto asked.

 

"Blondes."

 

"You need Naruto to use Sexy no Jutsu to try and catch the killer," Sasuke commented.

 

Naruto's eyes widened, "What?"

 

"Correct, Sasuke," Tsunade answered.

 

"Wait, what? Why me?" Naruto screamed.

 

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Because you're a ninja Naruto and we can't dress any of the other ninja's up as girls, the killer would know."

 

"B…but…" Naruto stammered.

 

"That still doesn't explain why you would need me," Sasuke interrupted.

 

"Well, Sasuke, we believe this ninja is using a combination of genjutsu and ninjutsu. The survivors all remember being in a shroud of darkness before being attacked by an unseen enemy, so we need your sharingan to see through the illusionary attack."

 

"Baa-chan…" Naruto whined.

 

"Quit your yapping and help protect the village," Tsunade snapped.

 

That got Naruto to shut up. If it was one thing he was passionate about, it was protecting his home.

 

"When do we start?" Sasuke asked.

 

"Tonight," Tsunade answered. "The attacks are getting more frequent and the killings only started recently."

 

Sasuke nodded, Naruto paled.

 

*****************NaruSasu*****************

 

Later that night, Naruto met up with Sasuke at his house to go over their plan. Sasuke lived alone and this was the first time he had ever been inside the Uchiha mansion. Let's just say he and Sasuke wasn't on very good terms and he didn't want to be around him any more than necessary.

 

"Dobe, you're actually on time," Sasuke commented idly when he opened his front door to reveal Naruto.

 

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Teme, let's get this over with so I can go home."

 

Naruto stomped into the huge house, following Sasuke up to his room after the brunet led him up a flight of stairs.

 

After entering Sasuke's room, Naruto asked him what he was planning to do.

 

Sasuke nodded towards his bed where a tight cotton, white pants and a silky, blue Cheongsam top lay innocently. "Firstly, get you some female clothes."

 

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Right."

 

Sasuke walked over to his bed and took a seat before explaining further, "Tsunade-sama said women were mostly attacked at midnight, so that's why I asked you over at 11:30."

 

Naruto nodded.

 

"You'll stay on the street and I'll follow in the shadows with my Sharingan activated. Just continue being an idiot and I'm sure the killer will find you."

 

"Teme…"Naruto muttered darkly. This was why he couldn't like Sasuke, he was just too full of himself. A moment later, he performed the intricate hand signs and did the Sexy no Jutsu, transforming into his female counterpart, complete with blonde pony tails, huge boobs and a firm round behind.

 

Sasuke almost blushed at the sight of Naruto's breasts. Damn if he didn't love a good pair of breasts.

 

The brunet put on his mask of indifference, "Dobe, couldn't you have done that when I leave?"

 

Naruto grinned, "What's the matter, haven't seen a girl naked before?"

 

"Hn," Sasuke commented idly, trying hard to keep his eyes away.  _Don't look at his breasts, don't look at his breasts,_ don't  _look at his breasts._

 

Sasuke admitted that female Naruto had a killer hour glass figure, but he was never one to go for the soft tissues of a female body, he much preferred the lean muscles of a well trained male. But breasts? They were his biggest fetish.  _Huge_  ass fetish.

 

Sasuke's body went against his brain and he turned around to see Naruto slipping on the cotton pants, topless.

 

Shit. Tits. Perfect tits.

 

It took all of Sasuke's will power not to nosebleed.

 

Naruto slipped the cheongsam over his head, loving the way the silk slid so smoothly against his skin, it felt even more comfortable than his orange jumpsuit, which said a lot since the piece of clothing was his absolute favorite.

 

Naruto's nipples stood out against the thin fabric and that's when Sasuke remembered he should have gotten the idiot a bra. A very thick bra.

 

"I'm ready!" Naruto grinned and Sasuke got up and walked over to the door, pointedly ignoring the blond. He had a hard enough time trying to keep his eyes off those boobs. Damn.

 

Naruto pouted while following behind Sasuke. He knew they couldn't get along but he never knew Sasuke down right hated him, why else would he treat him so coldly in such a time?

 

Sasuke stopped by the front door, talking to Naruto with his back to him. Why couldn't he have had saggy, unattractive breasts? "Listen, Dobe, go on ahead, I'll follow you in exactly two minutes."

 

"Right." Naruto nodded before slipping through the front door, he hoped the night would be over soon so he could go home and eat even more ramen, he felt hungry again.

 

*****************NaruSasu*****************

 

Naruto's been walking around the mostly empty streets of Konoha for the past one hour. It was dark and the wind that blew caused the trees to sway and groan eerily, along with his waist length blond hair that blew alongside said wind. He knew Sasuke said he was close by, but he felt so alone and deserted…and a little scared. Being there in the empty streets reminded him so much of his mostly empty life, a life before he had friends. He kicked at a pebble idly that lay on the sidewalk, just waiting for people to walk all over it.

 

Naruto scoffed, wondering why everything about a dark deserted street at night reminded him of himself.

 

Somehow, he started feeling like he was being watched, momentarily remembering why he was in his female form and was outside so late. His whiskers twitched as he looked down the road, then up again. He felt weird. His sixth sense was telling him to run but he couldn't, Sasuke would be there for him…hopefully.

 

Naruto walked forward, taking slow, steady steps in his sandals before he stopped in his tracks and looked ahead. Was it his imagination or was the street getting darker? His peripheral vision gave way to the darkness before he was completely enveloped. He was paralyzed, not able to move and a shadow of a man suddenly appeared before him.

 

"Pretty little thing, what are you doing out so late?" the shadow asked in a disjointed voice. In the shroud of darkness, he felt the shadow touching him in intimate places.

 

"What the hell are you? Don't touch me!" Naruto shouted in a shrill voice. He couldn't even move his hands to perform any hand signs.

 

"You bitch!" the shadow bellowed and Naruto felt a hard slap to his cheek, which caused him to fall to the floor on his back.

 

"Son of a bitch," Naruto muttered as the shadow loomed over him. He gasped when his cheongsam was torn to shreds, leaving his upper body exposed.

 

The hand of the shadow started moving up his stomach, feeling icky against his warm skin. Said hand made to grab one of his breasts but time seemed to stop and there was a flash of light before the shadow screamed and dispersed, along with the darkness that came with it. By the time Naruto realized what had happened, he saw Sasuke standing before him with an unconscious shinobi over his shoulder, a sand village head band on his forehead.

 

Naruto stood, dusting his pants off with a goofy grin on his face. "Ne Sasuke, we did good, right?"

 

Sasuke turned around to answer, but bit his tongue when he realized Naruto was topless.

 

"Put a damn shirt on, Dobe," Sasuke chastised before turning his back to Naruto once again. Couldn't let him see his hard on, now could he?

 

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Teme, I left my clothes back at your place."

 

"Then go get it, I'll deliver this guy to Tsunade-sama," Sasuke answered before taking off. One more second with Naruto and his tits and he might have lost it. Shit.

 

*****************NaruSasu*****************

 

After dropping the traitor off at the Hokage tower, Sasuke ran through the trees in a bid to get home quickly. It was extremely late and he needed some alone time, some time to try and get the image of Naruto's suckable breasts out of his head.

 

He was still hard and it wouldn't do to be in such a state all night. He had every intention of taking a cold shower in a bid to will his feelings away, but when he walked into his bedroom and saw Naruto, he was startled, to say the least.

 

"Dobe, what the hell are you still doing here?" Sasuke asked, peeved. Naruto had enough time to get his clothes and leave, so why was he still hanging around? At first glance he knew something was off about the blond, but he was too busy trying to  _not_ look at him to notice. Even though he was in his orange jumpsuit, the sight of him brought back images of his fetish.

 

Naruto bit his bottom lip, who else was he suppose to turn to?

 

"I need your help, Sasuke."

 

Sasuke knew something was wrong when Naruto used his given name instead of the usual nick, and from the way his voice sounded slightly concerned.

 

He looked up at the blond, wondering why his sight was playing tricks on him. Naruto had returned to his normal male physique, except, he was seeing a pair of busts where there should be nothing at all.

 

"Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

 

Naruto looked to the floor before looking Sasuke back in the eyes. "I undid the sexy no jutsu, but these…things…" and Naruto pointed to his breasts as if they were alien to him. "…won't go away!"

 

Sasuke's right eye brow twitched in disbelief, of all the damn time for such a thing to happen, "Are you trying to tell me you can't undo your tits?"

 

Naruto deflated before sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

 

Sasuke took a hesitant step backward, this could not be happening! It was the ultimate fetish double trouble.

 

Naruto looked at Sasuke with hopeful eyes. "Can you maybe, take a look and… see if you can fix it?"

 

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond with some outrageous remark, but he closed it before any words slipped past. Naruto did _not_  want him anywhere near his boobs, not at all.

 

"I don't think I can help you with that."

 

Naruto got to his feet and flung himself at Sasuke, "Please~, just, take a look and tell me if you see anything odd," Naruto cajoled, pushing his breasts up on Sasuke.

 

Sasuke was straight and he was a guy so there shouldn't be any problems, should there? Naruto thought. Besides, he was already branded as a freak by the villagers, no need to give them extra fuel for their fire.

 

Sasuke turned his head away from the sight of Naruto holding on closely to his right arm. Sure it was a problem he wanted to help Naruto with, because he's never heard of a jutsu malfunctioning before. But of all things to not disperse, why did it have to be those.

 

Naruto grinned sheepishly to hide the hurt he felt when he realized Sasuke would not help him. He let go of his arm and down casted his eyes before saying, "I'm sorry to bother you Sasuke, I'll just leave and maybe get somebody else…"

 

Sasuke's eyes snapped to Naruto's face when he spoke. Oh hell no! There's no way anybody else will be touching those perfect tits. No way in hell.

 

"I'll help you," Sasuke added quickly.

 

Naruto beamed, "Yatta!"

 

The blonde proceeded to push down the top of his orange jumpsuit, pushing out his chest so Sasuke could get a better view.

 

Sasuke swallowed a lump in his throat at the sight. He walked over to Naruto and cupped below the breast, shuddering at how good the fatty tissues felt in his hands. The areola and the nipples were a bright pink color and he lightly ran his thumb over them both before squeezing, feeling them harden at his touch.

 

Naruto's smile turned to confusion, then to horror when he realized what Sasuke was doing. He was feeling him up.

 

"Teme…" Naruto glared. He was about to punch the bastard in the face when he spoke and interrupted him.

 

"Shut up Naruto, maybe the truth is in the breasts themselves, how else am I suppose to figure out what's wrong?"

 

Naruto deflated, maybe Sasuke was right. He couldn't help him without touching them, could he? But why did he have to be rubbing them like that? It felt….good, way too good to be normal.

 

He was aroused.

 

Sasuke tweaked one of the nipples while he rolled the other between his fingers, loving the way Naruto became flushed at his touch. Judging by the way his breath sped up, he was enjoying this in more places than one.

 

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe, maybe if I suck on them I can suck out the rest of the jutsu."

 

Naruto's blue eyes widened, "What? S…suck on…?"

 

Sasuke loved the way Naruto looked at him so innocently while biting his bottom lip. He was hard from the first time he spotted those firm breasts and he wanted to pay them extra special attention, along with other parts of Naruto's body. Who knew he would be feeling this way about the loud mouth ninja? Naruto had an ass and now he had boobs, the perfect combination in his books.

 

"It's worth a try, there might be no other way to get rid of the jutsu," Sasuke commented bored, when deep down he was salivating and yearning for a taste of those hardened nipples.

 

Naruto nodded his head hesitantly; he knew he would live to regret this.

 

Sasuke brought his head down and started lapping at one nipple before pulling it into his mouth, sucking and nibbling hungrily. He was in heaven.

 

Naruto's mouth open and closed and his knees felt weak after Sasuke started his ministrations. He stumbled backwards as a result, feeling Sasuke only take a step forward so he didn't have to break contact with his fleshy appendage. He was rock hard by now but didn't want Sasuke to know. What would he say if he knew he became aroused by him trying to help him. He bit his lip to try and stifle a moan.

 

"S…Sasuke, stop," Naruto breathed, his breath coming in short pants. He felt like his entire body was on fire and that slick, warm tongue sent shivers through his body that nobody's ever had before. Sasuke was relentless and he grunted, trying hard not to but failing miserably.

 

Sasuke stood up before pushing Naruto so he fell on his bed, on his back. There was no way Naruto would be getting away from him tonight, not when he's in such heat for the piece of ass before him.

 

Naruto's eyes widened at the implication of Sasuke's action. "What are you doing Sasuke? This won't help me, will it?"

 

Sasuke grinned lecherously while removing his clothes, "No Naruto, but it will help me."

 

Naruto gaped owlishly at the show before him. Pretty soon Sasuke was naked and sporting a boner that made him wish the brunet was a figment of his imagination. He was propped up on his elbow, and tried backing away when Sasuke decided to straddle his waist, tilting his head to the side curiously while holding his cock in his hand. It was so close to his face too, somehow reminding him of the mushrooms he had in his ramen this morning.

 

Naruto gasped, startled when Sasuke suddenly grabbed his breasts and started kneading them.

 

"Sasuke, wait…!" Naruto shouted while trying to pry away the brunet's hands. It felt good to have Sasuke rubbing against him while he toyed with his breasts. And maybe this will help him too, maybe? The feelings coursing through his body left little room for uncertainties and doubts. Sasuke was making the heat running through his body fry his brain, all because of his breasts.

 

Sasuke brought his head up to Naruto's and gave him a passionate kiss before whispering in his ear.

 

"Naruto, there's something I've been wanting to try for a long time."

 

Through the haze in his mind, Naruto nodded his head in acquiesce, not knowing what he was agreeing to.

 

Sasuke smiled before pulling himself forward so he was straddling Naruto's stomach.

 

Naruto wondered what Sasuke was up to, having his erection so close to his face, although he didn't try to put it in his mouth. He couldn't believe he wasn't gagging at the sight. He never thought he would mind a dick in his face. Was he always so open?

 

Sasuke rubbed a good amount of precum all over Naruto's chest plate before resting his cock there, "Now, hold your tits and squeeze tightly."

 

Naruto did as he was told, too far gone in ecstasy to care that Sasuke was molesting him. He'll deal with that when the pleasure was over.

 

Naruto squeezed as hard as he could without hurting himself and Sasuke thrusted between Naruto's breast, hardening at the sight of his cock rubbing between such perfectly, hot, soft tits. Damn if Naruto wasn't making his night. He could cuddle up with those boobs for the rest of his life.

 

Naruto liked the idea that he was pleasuring Sasuke, it helped to heighten his arousal, but he wanted to be pleasured himself, mainly wanting some attention to his own neglected manhood. Maybe when Sasuke was through screwing his chest he could do him the favor. He could see the bulb like head retreating and pushing against his chin, leaving streaks of precum in its wake. He didn't know what made him do it, but he stuck his tongue out and hesitantly licked the head when it push forward, liking the animalistic type sound that came from Sasuke's throat.

 

Sasuke could feel his release tightening in his stomach, waiting to erupt. The sight of his cock being sandwiched by those perfect valleys of flesh, coupled with Naruto's experimental licks was enough to push him over the edge.

 

"Sasuke…?" Naruto was a little panicked, he could tell Sasuke was about to cum and he didn't want it in his face.

 

Grunting in pleasure, Sasuke eased himself up and held himself in one palm, pumping to give himself that extra push before ejaculating all over Naruto's breasts.

 

Naruto found the feel and the look of the gooey substance to be a let down. He thought it would have heightened his carnal desires, instead he wanted to quickly get it off him.

 

Sasuke, breathing hard and satiated, climbed down Naruto's body.

 

"Get this stuff off me, Sasuke," Naruto griped.

 

"Gladly," Sasuke obliged.

 

Naruto thought Sasuke would have gotten a towel to wipe him off, but his eyes widened tremendously when Sasuke proceeded to use his tongue to clean him up.

 

"You're disgusting."

 

Naruto wanted to say those words sharply, but they came out a cross between a moan and a groan because Sasuke started lapping at his hardened nipples, swiping his cum with the pink muscle before swallowing.

 

Sasuke continued licking until he reached down south where Naruto's semi erect shaft was nestled between soft blonde pubic hairs. He had no idea when Naruto had removed his jumpsuit completely, but he didn't mind.

 

"Itadakimasu," Sasuke purred before eating  _and_  eating out a horny Naruto.

 

Naruto had to moan at the way Sasuke played his breasts while doing things with his tongue no shinobi should be able to do. He surmised when Sasuke was through licking every crevice and cleft he might not need a bath…maybe.

 

Sasuke performed his ministrations until he felt Naruto stiffening under him, signaling his oncoming release. When he knew he was close, he deep throated him while squeezing and pulling on his nipples, wrenching every euphoric pleasure he could out of that hard body of Naruto's, leaving him boneless after he came down from his high.

 

Sasuke raised his head and swallowed audibly.

 

"You're nasty," Naruto commented weakly. He was still catching his breath.

 

"You'll get use to it," Sasuke answered.

 

Naruto's eyes widened, "What? Who says I'm going to do this again with you?"

 

Sasuke smirked, "Because as long as you can perform sexy no jutsu and suffer a malfunction, I'll be fucking those tits."

 

Naruto gaped, "I'm telling baa-chan!"

 

And he grabbed his clothes before running out the door.

 

Sasuke chuckled, he'll be back, he was sure of it.


End file.
